Kiyo!
by Fiallah
Summary: When hesitating to commit to her long time boyfriend, Kiyoteru, Miku has been having strange nightmares that she can see, but can't remember. Enter Len, a cute boy who goes with the flow and does what he pleases, something Miku can relate to. But after a forgotten night of passion and a never ending web of lies to her lover, will Miku have the will to get pass these deadly dreams?


It doesn't take a fool to know what this is based off of, but incase you were wondering, it's a lovely game called 'Catherine'

* * *

As school let out, kids ran down the hall way, brushing past Miku's hips and bumping into her, almost making her drop the lunch she would bring to him at the end of the relatively short school day. He did work with pre-scholars, so they get out just in time for lunch in his office.

Although it really didn't help Miku's distain for the kids that he worked with, "Little brats." She'd mutter, they should at least have some decency. Aren't manners something they teach kids? Like not to get into peoples way? If not, then maybe it's something she should bring up to him, he usually listens to her, but she's not the one who works with the runts. He doesn't comment on her job.

Oh, wait, yeah he does, so Miku has every right to bring up a tiny suggestion.

The halls cleared up by the time Miku approached the room where he worked, a bright smile on her face as she peered into the room that had no one except her dark haired lover. She hummed, hiding the lunch behind her back as if it was a surprise birthday gift, when really it was her attempt at being cute, and it usually worked, at least that what he said.

"Hello~" She sand, getting his attention and he turned in his rotatable chair, a smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Miku." He greeted, that kind smile on his face that had a different meaning to Miku than it did to the kids he taught. Miku chuckled, walking further into his room and placed his lunch on his desk.

"I brought you lunch."

"Oh, thanks." He said, earning a happy chuckle from Miku. She was happy that things where like this, and she wouldn't want it to change one bit. His smile vanished; Miku took note of this and made a displeased sound.

"What is it, I got your favorite." She asked.

"Well, I brought my own lunch today."

Miku smiled once again, "Well then I eat it, no need for it to sit in your fridge and never be eaten." Although Miku knew Kiyo would eat it eventually, he wasn't like her. He didn't have month old chilly in her fridge that she still didn't bother cleaning out. But still, she was hungry and Meiko couldn't meet up with her today.

Although this time, Kiyo was dropping hints about wanting something more in their relationship, but being in a relationship for five years, even Haku was saying something about going to the point of no return. Marriage. Miku denied it, saying Kiyo wasn't considering it either, but now she'll have the displeasure of proving that sentimental bitch right.

Miku didn't want to say anything about it, thinking it would upset Kiyo in someway. So she decided to change the subject to something she saw on the news.

"Hey, did you here about the incident today?" Looks like Kiyo beat her to it. "The police where investigating a man who died in his sleep."

Miku looked at him, interested either way, it seemed more so when he was saying it. Unlike her, he paid attention while Miku would only muster up half the details before Kiyo finished off what she was thinking, it made her feel stupid. "Yeah, she looked all shriveled up. It was scary."

Kiyo laughed, "Yeah, it was, they say it was linked to another case that happened about a few weeks ago. In fact, they were all woman that was dying in their sleep that looked just like that, shriveled up, looking like they were having one hell of a nightmare."

"Oh god, please don't tell me were having a real life 'Nightmare on Elm street' scenario." Miku sighed in faux annoyance; this was really something Miku could get into, that is, until she realized she'd be a part of this. Unbeknownst to the two, there was another thing these women had in common. There were in some way unfaithful to their lovers, be it by cheating or unwilling to commit. If Miku knew this, she might have thought twice about whether she'd marry Kiyo or not.

But with the rumor, Miku managed to avoid bringing up anything related to full time commitment. It was so much a relief that when Miku left Kiyo to finish up some paper work she sighed happily, knowing that things can stay the way there are just for another day.

* * *

Miku took a step through the door cautiously, her heart rate fast and she felt her blood run cold, she knew something was really off, a feeling that she was in extreme danger somehow, she looked around, the place was dark, yet somehow she could see clearly. Miku shivered, the place was cold, it felt like below zero, and it didn't help that all she was wearing was her bra and panties.

A few steps forward, and she heard a 'varoosh', she gasped, and looked behind her to see that the door was gone, "What the hell?" Her eyes wide, she blinked, hoping that she was just seeing things, but when she opened them, the door was still gone. "Oh fuck, what's going on?" She became a bit frantic, looking around. She looked down, seeing a dark abyss beneath her, and it didn't help when she saw a row of blocks begin to fall.

"Oh shit!" It was a sign she had to get moving. She hopped up one set of blocks and she looked up, and she could barley make out a light at the very top.

"HEY!" She yelled, "Is anyone out there?" To her surprise her cries were met with a response.

"Don't talk, just get climbing!" A woman's voice echoed, "The place is collapsing, if you fall, you die!"

"Are you kidding me?" Miku said, but without further hesitation, she proceeded up the tower.

* * *

When she made it to the top, she was breathing heavily, pressing her forehead against the door that she was greeted to when she climbed that last block. IT was clearly the exit, but she felt like she had enough time to catch her breath. Her chest ached and her heart felt like it was going to explode within her chest. She gulped, but when she swallowed it made her throat ache as saliva leaked from her lips, but aside from the sheer terror of the possibly of dying, it really wasn't that hard. She was just happy she made it to the top, and happy with the thought that she would never have to do this again.

But all of a sudden there was a rumble, Miku's eyes widen as she turned her head to look down into the abyss, and like the voice, there was a response, two large, bright yellow eyes and a growl that mixed between menacing and heartbroken. Miku stepped back from the door, while she stared at the monster; her hand reached for the doorknob and turned it. The door seemed to open by itself, and a heavenly light beamed from the door, and Miku ran through it without a second thought.

Miku's first sound when she woke up the next morning was her flailing in her bed in sheer panic as if she realized her house was on fire, tangled within the mass of thick blankets she hardly realized that she fell from her bed. Her eyes wide and full of fright as she clung to the sheets. Covered in a cold sweat and her brain pulsed within her head.

* * *

"Holy shit..." She muttered quietly, so quiet she thought she just mouthed the words instead of saying them, as she lay on the floor in pure shock. It was a nightmare, but this wasn't a normal one. The only sound was Miku's loud breaths as she slowly began to relax, thinking it was only a nightmare, a really bad one... it wasn't till she fully relaxed is when she felt the wet sensation between her legs. Her eyes widen and the smell of ammonia hit her.

She bolted from her blankets, standing up as she looked at her mattress, noting the area where her lips lay where slightly darker than the rest, she leaned forward, and felt the wet fabric of the mattress and groaned, placing her free hand on her head. "What the hell did I dream about?" She tried to think, normally she should remember a dream scary enough to make her piss the bed, but this one slipped through her memory, she could only vaguely make out a voice telling her to do something. But what was it? It only made it creepier...

She sighed, looking at her mattress, and then to her clock that read 8:30, Miku had enough time. She sighed again, and walked towards her bathroom, wanting to wash off the scent of her own urine.


End file.
